


Kinktober: Day 30

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [30]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Sixty-nine / Deepthroating
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Jonas Nightingale
Series: Kinktober '19 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober





	Kinktober: Day 30

"Well?" Jonas effortlessly flipped himself around so that he was on his back, head hanging off the edge of the bed. "Don't just stand there, get over here."

Sonny slowly crossed the room, enjoying the view while he could. Jonas stretched out in the center of the bed, one arm draped over a pillow and the other resting on his chest. He was barefoot, belt undone and hanging uselessly from his belt loops, but otherwise fully dressed. 

"You take forever in the shower, you know that?"

"Sorry," Sonny stooped to kiss him, eyeing the small triangle of bare chest between defined collarbones and his open top button. He kissed Jonas there, too, just for good measure. "Waiting twenty minutes must've been so hard for you."

"Mhmm, really hard." Jonas gripped himself through his jeans and squeezed, erection bulging against his tight, strained fly. 

"Oh, I— um..."

"I know we kinda skipped this part last night." Jonas rubbed his face against Sonny's towel, feeling out the shape of his hard cock and giving him a playful bite through the thick terrycloth. "Thought I'd make it up to you."

"Jonas, you don't have to—"

"I know, I don't have to do shit. I _want_ your dick in my mouth."

" _Oh_..." Sonny watched a bit helplessly as Jonas reached for him, slipping two fingers under his towel and pulling it loose.

"Looks like you want your dick in my mouth too," Jonas smirked, sticking his tongue out to meet Sonny's erection as it sprang to attention an inch from his face. 

"Well, I mean... I'd like that, yeah."

"What are you waiting for?" Jonas watched Sonny twitch, bobbing temptingly just out of reach. "Give it to me as hard as you want, I can take it."

"As hard as I want," Sonny repeated, taking a half-step forward and letting his cock brush Jonas's lips. He slowly guided himself into the reverend's open, waiting mouth with a soft groan, pushing all the way to the back of his tongue and stilling as soon as he met resistance.

Jonas closed his lips around Sonny, and if the sheriff hadn't come three times last night he'd be struggling to hold it together right now. The reverend's mouth was hot and tight, his practiced tongue methodically feeling out every last inch that he could reach, and with just enough pressure to keep Sonny's arousal building steadily. He could feel every breath, every swallow, even the grunt that Jonas let out when he pulled back and gave him a gentle thrust.

This was by no means his first time having his cock sucked, but Sonny had never had someone be so passive and yet somehow so attentive at the same time. Jonas was barely moving, letting his jaw do most of the work while Sonny set the pace. His shallow thrusts were countered with slow, calculated drags of Jonas's tongue, pressing Sonny into the roof of his mouth each time he pushed forward and circling his crown each time he withdrew. He was _good_ , and Sonny found himself wondering how many times he must've done this before. 

Jonas tightened his lips and sucked with no warning, and Sonny pulled out of his mouth with a surprised yelp, grabbing himself tight before anything managed to escape.

" _Fuck_ , Jonas."

"Saving that for later." Jonas grinned up at him. "I know it feels like things stop there when you hit that tight spot, but you can keep pushing."

Sonny nodded. 

"Hard."

Sonny nodded again, the very tips of his ears burning. 

"And here," Jonas unbuttoned his fly and pulled himself out, letting his impressive erection flop onto his stomach. "Put those hands to good use while you're at it."

Sonny had half a second to process all of that before his cock was back in Jonas's mouth. _Hands_ _to good use and push hard_ , he repeated to himself, reaching for Jonas. He was a satisfying weight in Sonny's palm and warmer than he'd expected, responding with a gentle throb as Sonny closed a fist around him and began to stroke. _Hands to good use. Push hard_. 

Sonny eased himself to the back of Jonas's tongue again, butting the very tip of his erection up against what had to be cartilage. It felt solid; so solid that he almost asked if Jonas was sure, just to double check, but he'd definitely sounded sure. A single, hard thrust was all it took, and Sonny slipped into Jonas's throat with a surprised moan.

"Oh, _fuck_ —" He doubled over and braced himself on the bed, his free hand sinking into the blankets by Jonas's hip and his legs trembling.

It took what felt like all of his concentration, but Sonny somehow managed to keep his fist moving up and down Jonas's shaft. He didn't dare move the lower half of his body for fear of coming instantly, and Jonas seemed to have that taken care of anyways, his tongue still moving insistently against Sonny's shaft, throat periodically tightening as he struggled to keep his gag reflex under control. 

He was wet, leaking precome onto Sonny's fingers, and the detective had a sudden stroke of curiosity. If he craned his neck he could just barely reach, and any hesitation he might have otherwise felt instantly disappeared as Jonas swallowed around his cock. Sonny whimpered quietly, feeling himself twitch under the increased pressure, and stuck his tongue out, straining to get to his target. A well-timed tug as he stretched to his limit was all it took, and he managed a single slow, broad swipe over the head of the reverend's erection. 

Jonas bucked under him, his airway heaving and contracting hard, and Sonny quickly pulled back with a strangled groan. " _Sorry, sorry_ —"

"No, _Christ_ , don't—" Jonas coughed and wiped his watering eyes. "Don't apologize, I just didn't think you'd... I don't know, be ready for that."

"Me neither." Sonny blushed, running a hand over his jaw. "I, uh— it was just right there, and... you know."

"It's not going anywhere, I promise. Do whatever you want to me, just give a guy some warning next time you're gonna tease him like that."

Sonny was pulled back into Jonas's mouth before he could stutter out a second apology, and he found himself doubled over again, face to face with the reverend's cock and entirely unsure of where to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
